Sapphire Blue Eyes
by mexicanhorse.racer
Summary: It is 1861 a time wear the poor lived in misery and the wealthy lived in luxury. Randy O'Bella is one of the most beautiful people in the world with sapphire blue eyes that hypnotize any man that he wants. He thinks he has found the love of his life but when the American Civil War breaks out, everything and everyone changes. Slash, M-Preg.


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything related with the WWE.

A/N: In this story women and men can be in love, and can get pregnant, it's a story not real life, it's fiction not fact. If you don't like it don't read. It takes place the eve of the American Civil War.

**Sapphire Blue Eyes**

It was 1861, it was the last and most beautiful sunny day in summer, the suns rays filling the O'Bella mansion with light,. Everyone in the mansion was getting ready for the party that Mr. Vincent O'Bella had planed for his family and friends to celebrate their wealth and health. Vincent O'Bella was one of the wealthiest men in the town of Rhythome, in the state of Georgia, he was the owner of a very successful cotton plantation. There he lived with his wife, Linda O' Bella and there four children, Stephanie O' Bella, Nikki O' Bella, Brie O'Bella, and Randy O'Bella. Stephanie was the oldest, she was twenty, Nikki and Brie where identical twins, they where both nineteen, and Randy O'Bella was the youngest, he had just turned eighteen. The family lived in a luxurious mansion filled with plenty of servants on the family's cotton plantation, they wore the most expensive fabrics, studied in the most exclusive schools, dined with the wealthiest of people. Mr. O'Bella wanted the best for his family and the best they got.

In one of the bedrooms of the mansion was a young man looking thru his closet filled with elegant, beautiful, expensive clothes.

"Moolah!…Moolah!" shouted the young man.

"Yes Mr. Randy" said Moolah, one of the servants of the home who had become more of a nanny for the young man.

"Moolah, I can't find anything to wear!", said the young boy releasing a frustrated sigh.

Moolah thought for a second before responding, "Mr. Randy how can you say that, look at all the new suits you haven't even worn, look this one will look amazing on you it matches your beautiful sky blue eyes", she said as she started getting the matching blazer, and neck piece.

Randy looked at the clothes he was being handed, after looking at them for a second he agreed with what Moolah had said, he always looked amazing in everything he wore.

"Thanks Moolah, I'm just so excited because John Cena is coming to the party, I am so madly in love with him, maybe tonight he will finally tell me to be his" said Randy as Moolah helped him button his under shirt.

"But Mr. Randy your far to young to already be thinking of marriage" said Moolah.

"Oh please Moolah, when someone is in love age doesn't matter, look at mommy and daddy, they got married when mom was fifteen and dad was forty-three.

"But I thought Mr. Cena was already with someone, one of the other servants had over heard in the market" said Moolah.

"Those are just bitter old hags that have nothing to do but start rumors about people, but even if he did, I'm sure John would still come to me" said Randy with a sly grin on his face.

Hours later, the party had begun and everyone was outside the house in the beautifully decorated area in the back of the house. You could see all of the family's plantation, or as it was known by everyone, Tara.

Randy slowly walked down the elegant staircase as he was heading to the party area but stopped when he heard two people discussing something in the sitting area of the home.

"Congratulations Mr. Cena, after today we you will no longer called a single man" said a man.

Randy peeked his head into the room where both men where talking as they took a drink of brandy. Randy saw his longtime crush, John Cena, standing in front of the fire place with another man who had an accent.

"Thank you Mr. Farrelly" said John as he toasted to Mr. Farrelly words.

"Knock, knock" said Randy as he walked into the room.

John smiled as he saw Randy and how beautiful he looked in his elegant suit.

"Mr. Cena it's a pleasure to see you again" said Randy as he extended his hand.

"Randy, always a delight to see you and your beautiful blue eyes" said John as he took Randy's hand and placed a kiss on it.

Mr. Farrelly was left with an astonished look on his face as he looked at the beauty in front of him. The slender body of Greek gods, the perfect golden caramel skin tone the boy had, and the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.

After kissing Randy's hand John turned to his said to introduce Mr. Farrelly.

"My apologize how rude of me to not introduce my guest and best friend in the world, Randy this is Stephen Farrelly, Mr. Farrelly this is Randy O'Bella the youngest son of Mr. O' Bella" said John.

Stephen took Randy's hand before he could offer it and placed a kiss in it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Randy, and may I say how exquisite blue eyes you have" said Stephen.

"Thank you Mr. Farrelly, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, would you mind if I speak to John alone for a moment, I promise not to take to much of his time" said Randy as he walked closer to John.

"Not at all, I will go introduce myself to the rest of O'Bella family to thank them for letting me into this beautiful home" said Stephen as he walked out of the room and headed outside.

"So….Mr. Cena, its been a while since we last saw each other" said Randy as he placed one of his soft hands on Johns face.

John looked into Randy's eyes and placed his hands on Randy's waist, "Randy….theirs something I must tell you" he said.

"What is it?" asked Randy seductively.

"I….I'm-" but before John could say anything John and Randy separated when they heard footsteps getting closer.

"Ah! Their you are" said an older man.

"Uncle Heart, how nice to see you" said Randy as he gave his Breat Heart, his uncle, a kiss on the cheek and a hug,

"Randy, it's been years since I last saw you…I think it was before you went to Europe for school, but anyways how are you" said Breat as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm great Uncle Breat, I was just greeting Mr. Cena" said Randy as he walked over to John.

"Oh yes, have you heard the wonderful news?" asked Breat.

"What news Uncle?" asked Randy.

"John is going to get engaged to Natalya tonight" said Breat with a happy smile on his face.

Randy smiled at his Uncle but gave John a quick mad look.

"That's great, congratulations Mr. Cena" said Randy as he grave Johns hand to shake it.

"Thank you Randy" said John.

"Well I'll be back I have to go see where your Aunt is, I forgot that I was looking for her in the first place that's why I came inside the house" said Breat as he walked out of the room and headed to go look for his wife.

"Engaged? Your going to get engaged to Natalya!?" said Randy in a mad tone of voice.

"Randy, your beautiful…but Natalya and I are more compatible, we get each other, a relationship is not just about looks its also about two minds becoming one" said John as he took one of Randy's hands.

"But I love you John, we can become closer, don't get married to Natalya….please…we can go to Europe together and get to know each other more, please John I'm sure we have things in comment" pleased Randy as he laid his head on John's chest.

"I'm sorry Randy but I love your cousin Natalya" said John as he took Randy's hands of him and walked out of the sitting area.

Randy looked as John walked out of the room and headed to the party. He grabbed the vase that was on top of the fireplace mantle and threw it at a family portrait that was hanging on the wall of the O'Bella family and Heart family.

"Stupid Natalya, what does John see in her, theirs nothing about her that's at all interesting" whispered Randy as he looked at the shattered portrait frame that was on the floor.

Randy composed himself and walked out of the dinning room, "Moolah, get one of the servants to come and clean up this mess in the sitting area, one of the family portraits fell and knocked off a vase" shouted Randy as he walked out of the sitting room,

As he turned the corner he bumped into someone and fell backwards but was caught when two hands grabbed him by the waist.

Randy composed himself before looking up and seeing that it was Stephen Farrelly who he had bumped into and who's hands where on his waist.

"I'm terribly sorry for being in the way" said Stephen.

"That's okay, I thought you had gone outside where the party is" asked Randy as he took Stephens hands off his waist.

"I was but I couldn't help but stay and hear what news your uncle was talking about" said Stephen.

Randy's seemed bored and interested .

"And I was interested to hear what you had to say to your uncle, but I was more interested to hear what you said after your uncle left, I'm pretty sure a cousin should be happy for their cousin to get married to someone that makes you happy and I'm also sure that a cousin should refer to their cousin as stupid" said Stephen with a sly grin on his face.

Randy's eyes went from bored to wide and astonished at everything that Stephen had heard.

"What are you talking about? I assure you I am happy for my cousin Natalya, this way she wont be an old maid" said Randy as he began to walk away from Stephen.

Stephen grabbed Randy's arm before he could walk away and got close to his ear, "Don't worry everything I heard will stay kept away in my mind, it'll be our little secret" whispered Stephen

Randy looked at Stephen furiously, pulling his arm out of Stephens grasp he continued to walk and headed to the doors that led to outside.

Stephen smiled as he checked out Randy as he continued to walk away.

"Beautiful, just beautiful" said Stephan with a smile on his face, to himself in the empty hallway.


End file.
